


Even Just A Little

by abrosuna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: A super quick glance at Mitsunari's thoughts.





	Even Just A Little

Love doesn't heal wounds. Love doesn't ease the pain, not even one bit. Love is in fact useless, when you're suffering - but would you rather cry alone in a cold room, or with familiar arms embracing you and a warm body to hide your face against?

Mitsunari would've said the first one, without hesitation, until only a few months ago. There was no need for other people to pity him, hurting at the thought of his grief and struggling to find words that didn't exist. Nobody had to see him cry. It didn't bring any advantages to anyone, so it really was unnecessary, and in addition it was humiliating too, because it meant showing his weaknesses - something which he hated deeply.

But now that Ieyasu was holding him, running a warm, loving hand on his back shaken by ugly sobs, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't that bad. It was useless, it didn't make him feel better one bit - but still, in some way, it was better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old, random, short, I'm sorry. I'll just leave this here and get back to writing cute fluffy stuff lol


End file.
